The present disclosure relates generally to health monitoring, and in particular to the collection, analysis, and interaction with, Structural Health Monitoring data.
Structural Health Monitoring (SHM) systems are sensor-based monitoring systems that enable condition-based monitoring of a structure of a body such as an aircraft floor, wing or fuselage, the hull of a ship, or any other structural body. The goal of such a system is to detect weaknesses in the structure. This way, maintenance personnel, fleet managers and other interested parties may be notified well before any damage becomes catastrophic. Ideally, such notifications would provide sufficient information early enough to allow a maintenance team or other individuals to pinpoint the structural problem and pre-order supplies. This way, the problem may be addressed during a regularly scheduled maintenance cycle, thus avoiding unscheduled maintenance while still ensuring safety of the structure being monitored.